


Rites of Passage

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Do not post to another site, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Non-Wrestling AU, School Uniforms, Voyeurism, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Rumor has it groups of senior girls gather on the last day of school to burn their now useless uniforms, and this year Dean has convinced Roman they should find out if the rumors are true.





	Rites of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> There are quite a few ships on-screen and off in this fic, but I didn't want to tag them all and give away the surprise ;D

“Dean, this is fuckin’ stupid, no one’s coming. We should just leave.” Roman grumbles. They’ve been crouched here in the fuckin’ bushes in the sweltering heat for over an hour, and they’ve yet to see a single sign that anyone else was coming. “This is probably all just some bullshit you heard from Seth anyway.”

Dean turns to him with an exasperated look. “It’s not bullshit, and I didn’t hear it from Seth. It’s a tradition, trust me, they’re coming.”

“That’s what you said thirty minutes ago. I’m outta here, dude.” 

Roman is halfway to his feet when Dean’s hand shoots out and drags him back down.

“Shh! Do you hear that?” he hisses quietly.

Roman does, indeed, hear it. Voices, high-pitched, and feminine, a fair distance away but coming closer by the sound of them and as the voices grow nearer Roman can finally start to make out what they’re saying.

“Come on, ladies! We’re almost there!”

Roman recognizes the voice immediately as that of Natalya Neidhart, fellow senior and the object of every bit of Roman’s high-school lust, and he’s instantly more interested now than he had been thirty seconds ago. When Natalya breaks through the tree line into the small clearing they’ve been staking out for the past seventy-five minutes, Dean turns to him with triumphant eyes and an I-told-you-so grin. Natalya isn’t alone though, close behind are the Bella twins, then Charlotte Flair, Bayley and Carmella, and finally bringing up the rear are Alexa Bliss, Nia Jax, and Becky Lynch.

“Fuckin’ score!” Dean whispers, nudging Roman’s shoulder. Roman just rolls his eyes. So, some chicks did show up, that didn’t mean anything was going to happen. 

The girls are still in their blue and white school uniforms and carrying their backpacks like they came straight here after the final bell rang, and they gather around a metal barrel in the center of the glade. 

“Did you bring the supplies?” Natalya asks, turning to Becky.

Becky turns sarcastic brown eyes on Natalya as if the answer should be obvious. “Of course, I did, Nattie.” She drops her bag to rifle through it and finally comes out with a stack of newspapers and a bottle of lighter fluid. She moves to the barrel and starts to crumple up the paper before tossing it inside and drenching it all in lighter fluid. Next, she pulls a pack of matches from the pocket of her school issue jacket, lights one, and shouts, “Fire in the hole!” as she sets the barrel ablaze. There must already be wood or something in the barrel because once it catches it burns steadily, and Becky steps back from a job well done.

“I brought supplies too!” Nikki cheers, pulling a bottle of tequila out of her bag and shaking it showily. 

“Good lookin’ out.” Carmella says, reaching for the bottle.

“Not yet,” Natalya chides, “there’s a system!”

“Who cares about some stupid system? Let’s just do this so I can go.” Charlotte cuts in sharply.

“It’s a tradition. What’s the point of even coming if you’re not going to honor it?” Bayley asks seriously.

“Bayley’s right. If we’re gonna do this, we should do it the way all the girls before us have done it.” Carmella says, looking up from where she’s been filing her nails.

“Well, let’s get the show on the road then. I don’t have all night to sit here and play sorority sisters with you inferiors.”

“If you’re going to leave, then just leave, Charlotte. If not, stop being a bitch and listen to Nattie.” Alexa chimes in from her spot at Nia’s side. 

Everyone at school knew that Alexa and Nia were a couple. They had been for years, and if you stepped to Alexa then you stepped to Nia, and Roman was willing to bet Charlotte didn’t want to tango with Nia Jax. 

Roman’s proven right when Charlotte just sneers and snarls, “Fine.”

“Ok, ladies!” Natalya claps, trying to get everyone’s attention on her. “As you all know, it’s been a tradition every year at Sacred Trinity Prep for a small group of senior girls to come here on the last day of school to burn their school uniforms. In a final fuck you to the Catholic hell, our parents pay $25,000 a year to send us to we’ll each say the dirtiest, nastiest, naughtiest thing we did _in_ our school uniforms over the past year before consecrating them to the fire forever. _Then_,” she says with emphasis, turning to Carmella, “we can have a celebratory drink of the tequila Nikki so graciously brought.”

“Sweet,” Becky nods, “who goes first?”

“Actually,” Natalya says, raising an authoritative finger, “we’re supposed to go alphabetically. It takes away the strain of figuring out the order.”

“Looks like you’re up first, then little Miss. Bliss.” Charlotte says snidely.

“Yeah, it looks like I am, Charlotte.” Alexa says, shaking her head mockingly.

She steps up to the blazing barrel in front of them and removes her jacket before letting it fall carelessly to the grass as she starts working on the buttons of her white blouse. When she removes her shirt to reveal the lacy red bra underneath it dawns on Roman that Alexa is _stripping_ not ten feet away from them and just about every guy at their school, and probably every other school in the county, would kill to be able to see this. She pulls her plaid skirt down, and Roman spots more tight red lace and an even tighter ass as Alexa bends down to retrieve her discarded clothes.

“The naughtiest thing I did in my uniform this year was,” she pauses and bites her lip in thought as she considers her options, “Baron Corbin in the school’s greenhouse.” She smiles wickedly and then tosses the bundle of clothes in her hands directly into the fire.

Roman, for one, is shocked by Alexa’s confession because if she’s slept with Baron, that means she’s cheated on Nia, but Nia doesn’t look upset. In fact, Nia’s lips are curled in a sly smile of her own, and Roman has absolutely no idea what that means. His eyes are drawn back to Alexa, though, as Nikki hands her the bottle of tequila, and he watches as Alexa takes a swig of the clear liquid and then wiggles deliciously as it burns down her throat. Arousal trickles hot into his veins, and his dick waves at him from his pants as Alexa shakes her ass at him. He turns to Dean with wide astonished eyes, sure he’s started to hallucinate from the heat, but Dean just stares back at him with this stupid little smirk and nods goofily.

Bayley is up next. She steps towards the barrel cautiously, like it might explode at any moment, and she only relaxes when Carmella shoots her a reassuring thumbs-up. Closing her eyes and taking a deep steadying breath, Bayley undresses quickly, and Roman had no idea plain white cotton could look so good. Turns out, Bayley’s been hiding a _ridiculously_ stacked ass under her unflattering school skirt and her breasts held tight to her chest by her bra, are actually a little bigger than he expected too. He’s perving on the nicest girl in school and Roman almost feels bad about it, at least until Bayley speaks and then all he can picture is Bayley’s hand shoved in her innocent white panties as she cums on her fingers, and the waving in his pants gets more urgent as his dick starts to perk up behind his zipper.

“The naughtiest thing I did in my uniform this past year was – uh, masturbating in it after school, I guess.” She shrugs nervously and ditches her uniform in the barrel. She steps back, and Carmella runs a soothing hand down her arm and Roman can see Bayley try and fail to suppress a shiver at the light touch. He has a moment to wonder if Carmella and Bayley are a couple, and then Bayley is taking her shot of liquor, and Becky is stepping up for her turn.

The fiery-haired girl winks at Charlotte and makes it a point to stare directly at the taller blonde as she removes her clothes with confident hands. The orange of her undergarments matches the color of her hair, and holy shit Becky is fuckin’ _fit_. Her biceps are incredibly defined, and Roman can actually count the little squares of her abdominals.

“The filthiest thing I did in my school uniform over the past year was make Charlotte Flair scream in the locker room after volleyball practice.” She keeps her eyes on Charlotte when she says it, and Charlotte scoffs at Becky’s attempt to rile her. 

It was public knowledge that Becky and Charlotte used to date until they’d come to blows over the state volleyball title and whose fault it was Sacred Trinity lost, at which point, they had a very public break up. They’ve spent every moment since then trying to get under each other’s skin, so it makes sense that those efforts would have followed them here as well. Bayley hands Becky the bottle, and without looking away from her ex-girlfriend Becky chugs from the bottle and then blows a kiss at Charlotte. 

Roman swallows thickly, maybe coming here wasn’t the best idea, he’s learning a lot of private information about these girls, and in all honesty, he’s not sure how he’s going to survive discovering precisely what each of his gorgeous former classmates wears under their uniforms. He is only human after all.

“_Okay_,” Brie says, exchanging an inquisitive look with her twin and then moving closer to the fire, “moving on.”

Brie undresses briskly with no-nonsense hands, and Roman is starting to have a whole new appreciation for white cotton. Brie’s matching bra and panties are covered in tiny red hearts, and he has to remind himself that he knows Brie’s boyfriend – considers him a friend even, and lusting after her is so not cool. His dick didn’t agree with his moral compass, but little dude could get the fuck over it because Roman was the one in charge here. 

“Dirtiest thing I did in my uniform this year is Daniel,” she pauses for dramatic effect, “every Wednesday during our lunch period.” 

“Nice one, Brie!” Nikki cheers, high-fiving her sister. 

“See, I’m not as boring as you all think.” Brie says with satisfaction. She follows up her statement by taking her shot and then sticking out her tongue and shivering as the bitterness of it hits her stomach.

“Sure, Brie.” Carmella chuckles.

When Carmella strips down, Roman learns that she must tan in the buff because there isn’t a tan line on her as she shifts and bends to remove her clothes. She has her dancer’s body – small and lean and flexible – wrapped in leopard print satin because, _of course_, she does. Roman briefly imagines all the ways he could twist her around his cock, and suddenly the guy behind his fly is back to thinking Roman is a genius. He nears full hardness as he pictures Carmella in a split over his hips as he thrusts up into her, and only the sound of her voice pulls him out of the porno in his brain. 

“Filthiest thing I did in this fashion nightmare of a uniform this year was masturbating on the school bus.” 

For a split-second as Carmella speaks, Bayley looks utterly terrified where she stands behind her, and again Roman is left to wonder if maybe these two are getting into _way_ sexier things together behind closed doors than they’re willing to own up to in polite company. Carmella takes her shot with no reaction like a true New Yorker and then takes another one just to show off for an obviously impressed Bayley.

Charlotte is the next to go, and when she undresses it’s the slowest, most sensual striptease Roman’s ever had the pleasure of witnessing in his young life. With eyes only for Becky she moves to the sultry sound of music only she can hear as she lets her blazer slip slowly down her arms in a loving caress before dropping it to the ground. She trails her fingers over the line of buttons on her blouse to where they disappear under the waistband of her skirt before walking them back up the cloth-covered plane of her flat stomach and over the curve of her breast to the topmost button sitting at the base of her throat. She flicks the button open casually like she’s just gotten a little warm and wants some air, but as she pops open buttons two and three her eyes go playfully wide, and she bites into her bottom lip as Roman gets a peek at her peacock blue sequin bra. 

Becky is staring at Charlotte, enraptured, and Roman feels equally as effected, unable to tear his eyes away from the show in front of him. Charlotte doesn’t even bother with the rest of the buttons, patience lost, as she just grabs both sides of the fabric and yanks it apart in a rain of plastic confetti. Becky audibly gasps, and Roman has to bite his tongue, so he doesn’t follow suit. Charlotte’s ruined shirt joins her jacket on the ground, and she circles her hips seductively as she turns to show Becky her back. Another quick shake of her ass and then she’s sliding the waistband over her hips and down her thighs, and she bends over agonizingly slow, pert ass on full display under more flimsy royal blue fabric, to step out of her skirt and gather the rest of her clothes. She turns diamond-hard eyes back on Becky and smiles cruelly.

“The nastiest thing I did in this uniform this year was fuck Sasha Banks ragged over Christmas break. She likes how my legs look in the skirt too, Bex.” Charlotte returns Becky’s kiss from earlier, and then she drops her uniform in the barrel, turns to pull a spare set of clothes from her backpack, and dresses leisurely. Once dressed she snatches the bottle from Carmella, takes a swig, and then caps it before tossing it back. “Merry Christmas, Becky,” she says, taking a final swipe at the shocked Irishwoman, and then walking back into the woods.

The clearing has gone entirely silent as everyone in attendance looks from where Charlotte’s just left to Becky and then back again. Becky takes a few steps like she means to follow after Charlotte in her underwear, but Natalya stops her with a hand on her arm.

“She’s not worth it.”

Becky turns furious eyes on her friend as her arm flexes beneath Natalya’s hand. “But she – she _cheated_.”

That’s when it dawns on Roman why Becky is so upset. Even though Becky went to Ireland for the holiday, she and Charlotte were still very much a couple at the time, and that means that while Charlotte was texting Becky about how much she missed her, Charlotte was also rattling Sasha’s bedsprings. 

“I know, and she’s _not worth it_.” Natalya reiterates sympathetically as Becky wipes angrily at the tears that have slipped down her cheeks.

“Yeah, Becky, fuck that bitch. You don’t need her or her daddy issues anyways.” Carmella says supportively.

“Why don’t you come to Nikki and Brie’s after this with the rest of us for margaritas?” Alexa asks.

“Yes! Then we can talk shit about Charlotte all night, and guess what?” Nikki bursts with delight.

“What?” Becky asks, trying to muster enough enthusiasm so as not to kill everyone else’s good mood.

“Nattie knew Charlotte _before_ the plastic surgeries.” She snickers, and Brie reaches over to smack her admonishingly even as the rest of the girls join in on Nikki’s laughter.

“Let’s just finish this.” Brie supplies, rolling her eyes fondly at her sister.

Nattie steps up to the barrel, and Roman’s whole body goes on high alert. Nattie is gorgeous, the most beautiful girl here, at least to him, and she’s the only reason he decided not to bail on this voyeuristic fiasco the moment the girls broke through the trees. 

She undresses gracefully, all smooth fluid motions and deft, delicate fingers, as she unbuttons her blouse and removes it along with her blazer in one fell swoop. She folds them over one arm as she shimmies her skirt down her legs and folds it with the rest. She’s wearing a princess pink bra and panty set that covers everything and nothing at all with its sheer material. He can see the dusky color of her areola and the slightly stiffened peaks of her nipples. He can see that the tightly trimmed hair on her mound is only a shade darker than the hair on her head, and he can _just barely_ see her soft folds. His half-hard cock turns to granite where it tents his dress pants and his pelvis clenches at the – 

“The dirtiest thing I did in this uniform this year was Roman Reigns under the bleachers after the last football game of the season.” She dumps her folded clothes in the flames and then takes the bottle from Carmella’s limp hand so she can take a dainty sip.

“Oh my God.” the Bella twins say in shocked unison.

From the corner of his eye, Roman can see Dean turn to him with an equally astonished look as he mouths the words _you dog_ at him silently. Roman spares him, not a glance as he raises his hand and gives Dean the middle finger. Roman had been lucky enough to share the most erotic experience of his life with a girl he’d been pining after for_ever_, but he must not have impressed her because after they’d parted ways, she’d never contacted him. He couldn’t count how many times he’s wanted to talk to her since then, but he figured Natalya just wanted to forget about it, otherwise _she would have called him_. Roman knew what would happen to her good-girl reputation if word got out that she slept with a guy she wasn’t dating under the bleachers at school. So, even if the brush of her flipped up skirt against his stomach as he fucked her raw and dirty was branded on his memory, and even though he couldn’t forget the way she cried his name, he left her alone.

“Did you get his number after?” Nikki wants to know.

“Yes, but I never called him.”

“What?!” Brie gasps, flabbergasted. “Why not?”

“When you have sex with a guy after first meeting him, he doesn’t want a relationship with you, Brie. It was spontaneous and fun and amazing, but he didn’t _really_ want me to call him, he already had what he wanted.” She says it matter-of-factly like she’s spent a lot of time thinking it over since then, and this was the logic she decided to stick with.

“Well, that’s bullshit.” Nikki interjects again.

“I think you should call him,” Nia says, speaking for the first time, and Natalya looks as surprised as Roman feels. 

He almost forgot that Nia was here. Almost forgot that – _holy fuck_ – his _cousin_ is going to be taking off her clothes in front of him in the next few minutes, and this is _so fucking wrong_, but Roman can’t turn away, can’t close his eyes, just looks on helplessly as Nia begins to undress. She strips nonchalantly, confidence in her every move, uncaring of the smaller, more classically beautiful bodies surrounding her or their eyes on her more voluptuous form. Thankfully, she’s wearing a very sedate black set of undergarments that look more like a bikini than anything, and Roman will be able to leave this situation no more emotionally scarred than when he started.

“Dirtiest thing I did in this trash uniform this year was Baron Corbin in the school’s greenhouse.” She chucks her clothes into the fire and steps back to high-five her grinning girlfriend. Now Nia’s reaction to Alexa’s earlier confession makes sense. They must have both had sex with Baron _at the same time_ in the greenhouse, and now Roman knows way more about his cousin and her sex life than he ever needed or wanted to know. Nia takes her shot and then leans down to kiss the flavor into Alexa’s mouth as Dean sucks in a harsh breath next to him.

Fucked up as it is Roman is right there with him. Who knew watching a bunch of girls burn clothes would be so fuckin’ sexy?

Nikki is up last, and she looks eager, like she’s been waiting all day just for this moment, and her eyes sparkle with glee. She strips lightning fast as if she simply can’t hold back a moment longer, and from one second to the next Nikki Bella goes from clothed to completely naked. 

“Really, Nikki…” Brie says with exasperation.

Nikki has nothing practical nor pretty on under her school uniform. It’s just her polished bronze skin, her perfectly perky breasts, and her waxed-bare pussy. She smiles proudly and flips her long dark hair over her shoulder before gathering her hastily scattered clothes.

“The filthiest thing I did in this horrific poly-cotton blend this year was an older Russian dancer in his studio after a lesson. He said I had potential, but I think he just wanted to teach me how to dance on his dick.” Nikki laughs at her crude statement before abandoning her clothes in the smoldering barrel. She finishes off the bottle of tequila and tosses it into the flames as well, where it shatters spectacularly in a burst of sparks, and the girls all squeal and shout and laugh as their ritual comes to a close.

When they’re all dressed in spare clothes and gathering up their bags, Bayley pauses to look at Nikki curiously. “Wait, just _how much older_ was this Russian guy?”

Nikki’s laugh is loud and long and genuine as she slings an arm over Bayley’s shoulder and tucks the brunette into her side. “Don’t worry Bayley, I’ll tell you all about it when we get back to my place.”  
The sounds of their joy fade as they walk back into the woods and Roman remains crouched on the forest floor for a long time after they’re gone, just processing everything he’s heard and seen in the glade today. It was erotic and confusing, and he was so fuckin’ hard he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to walk back to his car to go home and jerk off. 

“I told you it wasn’t bullshit.” Dean says, breaking into Roman’s reverie with his brash tone.

“Shut up, Dean.” Roman says, shaking his head in irritation and shoving Dean hard enough that he lands flat on his ass in the dirt.

Dean starts laughing hysterically at Roman’s reaction, and he gives serious thought to leaving Dean’s dumbass stranded here without a ride home, which he will do – as soon as his dick goes down.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for a high-school au <3
> 
> Written for the Kinktober 2018 day 15 prompt - uniforms


End file.
